Gamblethug
Gamblethug is an 18 year-old vagabond who roams the seas in search of things that will make him grow as a person. With a strong will and big dreams, the young man is ready to make his name synonymous with legendary. Appearance Gamble has rough moss green hair that is always unkempt. He has scars along his body and several stitches. His arm has several 4 inch cuts along the wrist and arm, and the back of his neck. He stands at five feet and eight inches. His frame is wiry, and he has a habit of taking unusually long strides.He usually wears a large blue orb along his left hand. He is also prone to wearing jeans. Personality Gamblethug was raised on an island where competition was the norm, and due to this is highly competitive. He tends to try and make everything into a contest simply because that's how he was raised. He loves to win, but is fine with congratulating people who surpass him. He is a cheery person and tends to stay lighthearted in most high tension situations, and is practically the same in all situations. When pushed to a point where he does not think he can perform he becomes very serious and tends to take most statements literally. Dream Gamblethug wants to be remembered for being the best and making a serious impact on history. He is not particularly sure what he wants to be remembered for, but he is certain he wants it to be something amazing. Backstory Bausyer Island is an island filled with competetive spirit and it's resident take pride in their ability to compete in anything. Gamblethug was born during the great baby boom, and was the result of one of the few contests on the island to every be banned. The contest to see who could produce the most children. Needless to say the island became grossly overpopulated very fast and a famine quickly overtook the island. Food was regulated on family size, age and body type. Many families were lost to starvation, and the waters quickly became a grave for a multitude of emeciated corpses. Gamble was bor prematurely, due to his parent's haste to produce as many children as possible. In spite of this they were only able to produce four in the year they had been given to compete. Surprisingly it was Gamble's small frame that allowed the boy to live on so long and he grossly outlived his siblings. Gamble had a rather apathetic outlook on death due to the state of his island, but he was still instilled with the spirit of competetion like all the other members of the island. At the age of two Gamble was taught to compete with his sibling, staying alive became a competition like any other and Gamble was happy to have won it. Unfortunately Gamblethug was not a good athelete, his frame and poor health made athleticism almost impossible. But Gamble had managed to survive the famine and was one of the few children who had outlived the period on the island known only as the six year fast. Gamblethugs first actual competition was a sack race in the square to commemorate the ending of the rationing period on the island. Gamblethug was happy to participate and play with the other children. He came in dead last. His father was unhappy with his child's standing in the athletic world and he was determined to make sure the child would do better in the next competition. Gamble's parents were extremely competetive and instilled him the mindset to be the same. They would not kill a man to way, but they were not above cutting corners. They believed that victory came from within and it is a weak will that causes one to lose, not a general lack of ability. "Ability is gained through determination, determination is gained through will." They would say, and it was a mantra that Gamblethug would repeat religiously. The strong will were to be respected and congradulated for their determination, this was something was believed throughout the island. The next year Gamblethug returned to the children's competitions and participated in the sack race a second time, and for a second time the boy had come in dead last. Soon after his loss the boy fell into a strong depression, that only compacted with the negativity that was applied to him by his father. He quickly believed that he was a weak willed individual, and though he thought he had pushed his limits and had trained to the furthest extent that he could, he found that his will was nothing compared to the will of others. Gamblethug disappointed trained harder for the next year's competition. There were many competitions on the island, big and small throughout the year and Gamble wanted to compete in all of them. There were contests for both athletic events and cultural events, Gamble seemed to fail at them all. His dissapointment only grew. Years went by and the competitions many failures soon weighed heavy on the boy's shoulders. His family had all but given up on him and had come to expect his failures. His father had taken up competitive drinking, and had won for many years, he said his secret came from his son, and "without him he would never be able to stomach as much poison as he did." Gamblethug had grown to hate himself. It was in his tenth year of competition that he had finally seen some form of growth out of ten competitors he had come in sixth, it showed a leap of progress so intense that Gamble was willing to accept that perhaps he was not a failure and perhaps one day his will could even have an effect on the world. Afraid to lose his only victory he chose to leave the island with the win under his belt and see what the world had to offer him. It was on that day that Gamblethug adopted the mentality that his loses were nothing but a stepping stone to his inevitable victory he chose to leave his island and try his hand outside of his little area. He set sail in hopes that a change in scenery would be a change for the better. History Chippingford Arc During his stay at Chippingford Gamblethug was challenged by a man named Luffy Klimor, who had managed to beat him with very little effort, with Gamblethug only able to land a single hit on the man. Surprisingly the man had asked the boy to join his pirate crew, with nothing better to do and such a wide gap between their skill Gamblethug saw it as an opportunity for progression and accepted the offer to join the Strawstaff Pirates. Telmar Arc U Techniques & Traits Level 1 Bladed Gamblethug throws his bladed weapon at the opponents leg. If it hits the opponents Dodge Roll is -1 for the rest of the fight, but the weapon is loss unless retrieved which would take an attack roll that requires a 15 or higher and a deceleration of attempt before hand. Unarmed Level 1 Kick: Gamblethug kicks one of the target's legs freezing it in place. forcing them to stay and fight. They can not run away nor chase for 1 turn as attempting to move the leg will cause them to fall. However, the target may still attack or dodge. Three turn cool down. Level 1 Bludgeoning Gamblethug uses his bludgeoning tool to knock an opponent ten feet in the direction he's swinging.3 turn cooldown. Level 1 Pole Gamblethug uses his staff to pole vault -roll- feet away from the opponent. 3 turn cooldown. Thrown Level 1 Rock: Gamblethug throws a pebble at an opponent on a roll of 2-19 if it successfully hits the next attack on the opponent has a +2 to their hit roll. On a roll of 1 Gamblethug hits himself and causes the next hit on him to hit automatically on a roll of 20 the pebble hits the opponent between the eyes and forces them to stand in shock for 1 turn. Lvl 1 Ranged:*Trickshot* Gamblethug takes a pistol and shoots it blindly behind him. On a roll of 2-10 he misses, but on a roll of 11-19 he hits at half the standard damage. On a roll of 1 the gunpowder explodes prematurely causing him to burn his hand and lose the ability to wield a weapon for a turn. On a roll 20 it hits for full damage. General Techniques Traits Path of the Fool 1 - Undying Will Gamblethug's foolish and unecessary actions have an abnormal tie with the flow of the universe. On rolling high in his weird exploits, strange things will occur that may benefit him greatly. Items and Equipment Battle Code: --- https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AnZ8OEPn5ywvdDJUNkJPY3dlbG0yajI3eHc0bDdGRlE&usp=sharing HP: 120 Skill: Weapon: --- Category:Pirates Category:Http://grand-line-one-piece-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Strawstaff_Pirates